De Camarera a Princesa (adaptación )
by NakoSS
Summary: De humilde camarera... a esposa de un príncipe. Sakura está acostumbrada a hacer camas, ¡no a meterse en una con un príncipe! Pero el arrogante Sasuke impone una norma: después de que le haya enseñado a Sakura todo lo que sabe, su aventura concluirá. Adaptación libro de Sharon Kendrick


**CAPÍTULO 01**

DURANTE un momento, creyó haber oído mal. O eso, o se estaba volviendo al lugar debido a que sus sueños de amor acababan de recibir un golpe mortal. Sakura, que estaba sustituyendo a la recepcionista durante su hora del almuerzo, miró a su jefe con incredulidad. Intentó no pensar en la carta arrugada que tenía al fondo su bolso ni en el vapuleo que había sufrido su autoestima y que la había dejado sintiéndose herida y solitaria.

-Disculpa -se aclaró la garganta, preguntándose si la estaba tomando el pelo. -Por un segundo que creído que decías ...

-¿Un príncipe? Lo dijo que Deidara con una mueca de superioridad, exagerando su acento inglés de clase alta. Hizo una pausa. -Un príncipe va a honrar nuestro hotel con su presencia. ¿Qué te parece eso, Sakura?

-¿Un príncipe? -repitió Sakura, incrédula.

-El príncipe Sasuke de Konoha -la miró con desdén. -Está claro que tú no habrás oído hablar de él.

Sakura se mordió la lengua. Que no sea una camarera de hotel sin más cualidades que ningún otro que reconozca el nombre de un miembro de la familia real, o incluso de un país extranjero. Sin embargo, Deidara, maldito fuera, tenía razón. Aunque procuraba estar al día en los temas de la actualidad leyendo periódicos, Konoha parecía haber escapado a su radar.

-No -contestó. -La verdad es que no.

-Yo te informaé. Es el segundo en la línea dinástica de un reino insular, jugador de polo de fama mundial y amante de las mujeres bellas. Deidara hinchó el pecho. -De hecho, el huésped más importante que hemos tenido nunca.

Sakura estrechó los ojos, confusa porque algo no cuadraba. Ambos sabían que los huéspedes más importantes eran pocos y no se prodigaban, un grupo de jugadores famosos y varios criaderos de caballos. Pero también había hoteles muy superiores al suyo. No podía imaginar por qué razón un príncipe elegiría alojarse en el suyo. Antes de convertirse en hotel había sido una elegante casa privada, cierto, pero la mala gestión de Deidara y la falta de clientes habían tenido como consecuencia la decadencia del edificio y los jardines, y eso no resultaba atractivo para la gente importante.

-¿Por qué? Es decir, ¿por qué viene aquí?

La sonrisa de Deidara se desvaneció.

-El porqué no es asunto tuyo -ladró. Miró a su alrededor para comprobar que no tenía moros en la costa y se inclinó hacia ella. Era obvio que se moría de ganas de contarlo. -Bueno, no lo repitas, pero va a cambiar aquí desde Nueva York y está a punto de completar la compra del Club de Polo Greenhill.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par. Pensó en la gran y valiosa propiedad donde se encuentra el prestigioso club, que atraía a celebridades de todo el mundo durante la temporada de polo.

-Debe de valer una auténtica fortunaitada.

-Por una vez tienes razón, Sakura. Pero eso no es problema. Este hombre no solo es un príncipe de sangre azul, además es impresionantemente rico -Deidara estrechó los ojos, calculador. -Por eso, habrá que cambios antes de que llegue con su séquito.

-¿Cambios? -preguntó ella, mientras intenta ocultar su alarma. Llevaba suficiente tiempo trabajando para Deidar para intuir cuando se avecinaban problemas. -¿Qué clase de cambios?

-Para empezar, vamos a tener que arreglar las zonas públicas para acomodar a un hombre de su calibre. Necesitarán una mano de pintura, en especial los aseos de la planta baja. Él contrató a una empresa de decoración para que empiece a trabajar mañana a la primera hora.

-¿Tan pronto? -Sakura lo miró, atónita.

-Sí, tan pronto. Dentro de un año vendrá alguien a tomar las medidas y tendrás que enseñárselo todo -afirmó Deidara. -El príncipe llega la semana que viene y hay mucho que hacer para estar a la altura de sus expectativas. Por lo visto, solo usar sábanas de algodón egipcio y tendré que pedirlas en Londres. Ah, una cosa más.

La recorrió con la mirada de una forma que Sakura siempre había considerado ofensiva pero que había aprendido a ignorar, igual que otras muchas cosas. Ningún trabajo era era perfecto.

-¿What? -preguntó con aprensión.

-Tendrás que hacer algo respecto a tu apariencia. Todo el personal necesita mejorar, pero tú más que nadie, Sakura.

Era una crítica que le había hecho más de una vez.

Pero Sakura se conformó con lavarse con agua y jabón y pasarse un cepillo por el rebelde cabello rosa. Era camarera de habitaciones y se levantaba demasiado temprano para perder el tiempo en tonterías; además, había sido criada por su tía abuela, una mujer firme que despreciaba el maquillaje y él había inculcado sus creencias.

Sakura odiaba que Deidara a veces le hiciera sentirse como media mujer. _«Te critica porque le divierte hacerlo. Y porque no ha superado el hecho de que una vez lo rechazaras »_ , pensó.

-¿Qué pasa con mi apariencia? -preguntó.

-¿De cuánto tiempo dispones para oírlo todo? -Deidara, burlón, se apartó el mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la frente. -El príncipe es un experto en cosas bellas, y más aún cuando se trata de mujeres. Aunque no espero un milagro, me gustaría que esforzaras un poco mientras esté aquí. Algo de maquillaje estaría bien para empezar. Y recibirás un nuevo uniforme.

A la mayoría de las mujeres les gusta recibir un uniforme nuevo, pero Sakura vio algo en los ojos de Deidara que la inquietó. Empezó a sonrojarse, desde el cuello hasta el inicio de los senos, que siempre había sido demasiado exuberante para su delicada estructura ósea.

-Pero ... -empezó.

-No hay _«pero»_ que valga. Soy el jefe, Sakura. Lo que yo digo digo va a misa.

Sakura se mordió el labio y contempló una llamada de Deidara de la zona de recepción con su habitual aire melodramático.

Sabía que llevaba demasiado tiempo en ese trabajo y otras veces preguntaba si el coraje de marcharse. Pero la familiaridad era un vínculo poderoso para las personas emocionalmente inseguras; además, era el único sitio en el que había sido trabajado

Había llegado a ese pueblo como huérfana para quedar al cuidado de su tía abuela, una soltería que no sabía cómo tratar a una niña desconsolada. Sakura había echado mucho menos de sus padres y lloraba por las noches. Su tía abuela, aunque con buena intención, había sido muy estricta con ella, inculcándole las virtudes de llevar a cabo una vida sana, acostarse pronto y leer muchos libros.

Pero Sakura la había engañado en cierta medida. No era una niña con dotes académicas y no había destacado en nada excepto en clase de cocina y en su trabajo en el jardín de la escuela.

Cuando su tía abuela enferma, Sakura la había cuidado con gusto, deseando compensar la manera de su bondad. Tras su muerte había experimentado la misma desgarradora sensación de soledad que tenía sentido con la de sus padres.

Había aceptado el trabajo como camarera de habitaciones en el hotel de Deidara como algo temporal, mientras que decidía qué quería hacer con su vida. Había supuesto un refugio de los crueles golpes de la vida. Pero los días sí se habían convertido en meses, semanas y años, hasta que había conocido un Sasori, un clérigo en prácticas. La amistad se había transformado en romance. Sasori había sido su santuario; cuando le pidió que se casara con él, Sakura había aceptado. Veía ante sí un futuro sencillo y feliz, con un hombre recto que la amaba.

Al menos, eso había dicho. Sasori había aceptado un trabajo en el norte y el plan era que se reuniera con él a fin de año. Pero el día anterior había llegado a la carta que había destruido sus esperanzas y sueños. La carta que decía: _«Lo siento, Sakura, pero él conocía a otra mujer y está embarazada ...»_

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que solo podía mover la alerta de alguien se acercaba al mostrador de recepción. Un hombre. Sakura se irguió y, automáticamente, forzó una sonrisa de bienvenida.

Y se quedó helada.

Fue uno de esos extraños momentos que ocurren una vez en la vida, con suerte. La sensación de ser absorbida por una mirada tan intensa que parecía estar devorándosela.

Deslumbrada, contempló el par de ojos más asombrosos que había visto nunca. Ojos como el sol a los medios tarde, puro negro y calidez, pero con un matiz subyacente que era metálico y frío.

Sakura apretó los puños. No se puede evitar contemplar el resto de su rostro: rasgos arrogantes y alternativos, que parecían tallados en una pieza de metal; labios curvados y llenos, burlones y sensuales, pero también duros y obstinados.

El cabello oscuro y fosco, la piel olivácea sonrojada y resplandeciente de salud y vitalidad, como si acabara de realizar un gran esfuerzo físico. Era alto y de espalda ancha, fuerte pero sin un gramo de grasa, como demostraba la camiseta que se pegaba a cada músculo y tendón. El torso se estrechó hacia las caderas estrechas y las piernas más largas que ella había visto en su vida. Unas piernas embutidas en unos vaqueros manchados de barro, tan desteñidos y viejos que se amoldaban a su carne como una segunda piel.

Sakura tragó saliva. El corazón se desangró y la garganta se cerró como si alguien lo estuviera.

-Me ... me temo que no puede entrar aquí con ese aspecto, señor -se obligó a decir.

Sasuke la estudió, pero no con tanta atención como ella lo había estudiado a él. Había notado cómo oscurecían sus pupilas y sus labios se entreabrían con deseo inconsciente. Estaba acostumbrado a tener ese efecto en las mujeres, incluso cuando llegaba a una larga cabalgata, como era el caso. Su tartamudeo tampoco era inusual, aunque solía producirse cuando él estaba cumpliendo con sus deberes oficiales y la gente se dejaba apabullar por el protocolo del evento.

Lo más importante era que no lo había reconocido, eso seguro. Tras una vida de idolatría y halagos, era un experto en el anonimato y en la historia de la gente que simulaba ningún reconocimiento.

Rápidamente, la miró de arriba abajo. Era rosa, diminuta, y tenía los pechos más magníficos que había visto en mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera la poca favorecedora bata blanca conseguía ocultar su firmeza. Parecían demasiado grandes para su estructura física, pero su ojo más avanzado era pensar que eran naturales.

-¿Con qué aspecto? -le preguntó.

Una Sakura se le secó la boca. Hasta su voz era para morirse. Profunda y rica como la melaza, con un deje cautivador. Que un acento que no tuve nunca antes antes. Cada sílaba sonaba a poema.

 _«Por Dios, no seas idiota»_ , pensó. _«Que tu prometido te haya dejado no te obliga a comportarte como una vieja solterona ni a desear a hombres que no te mirarían dos veces»._

Pero no pudo controlar el tronar de su corazón.

-Con aspecto ... aspecto de ... -no supo qué decir. Bien parecido aspecto peligroso, eso era. Pinta de ser un mujeriego empedernido que había dejado la moto fuera de ella, y ella sabía bien lo que opinaba Deidara de alojar a moteros en su hotel. _«Líbrate de él. Recomiéndale el motel del pueblo. Y hazlo rápido, para no seguir pareciendo tonta »_ .

-Me temo que nuestros huéspedes deben ir correctamente vestidos, elegantes dentro de la informalidad -repitió rápidamente una de las directrices de Deidara. Vio que él curvaba los labios con sorna. -Es ... es una de las normas.

Sasuke casi se rehúsa a oír la pomposa, pero decidió aprovechar la oportunidad de divertirse un poco más.

-¿Una de las normas? -repitió, burlón. -Una norma muy anticuada, en mi opinión.

Sakura se atrevió a poner las manos sobre el mostrador y volver arriba, con un gesto de impotencia. Ella estaba de acuerdo con él, pero Deidara seguía anclado en el pasado. Quería formalidad y ostentosos símbolos de riqueza, no había gente que entrara en su hotel con la ropa manchada de barro. Sin embargo, dada la falta de clientes, la convendría pensárselo mejor.

-Lo siento -dijo con voz suave. -Pero no puedo hacer nada. La normativa es muy estricta.

-¿Oh yes? -murmuró él, mirando sus ojos color verde- ¿Y no hacen ninguna ... excepción?

Ella se había hecho cómo podía hacer una pregunta tan simple ... tan ... tan ... Con la boca seca, negó con la cabeza. Sin duda, la mayoría de las personas que lo desean no lo hacen.

-Me temo que no. Ni siquiera por los clientes.

Alzó los hombros con gesto de disculpa y eso hizo que se fijara en el movimiento de sus gloriosos senos. Inesperadamente, Sasuke siente una punzada de lujuria. No había mayor tentación que una mujer que respondiera a un hombre como hombre, en vez de como llegar.

Apoyó un codo en el mostrador que los separaba y se inclinó hacia ella con una sonrisa de conspiración.

-¿Y qué harías si te dijera que no soy un cliente?

Una Sakura le dio un vuelco al corazón. De cerca, exudaba una masculinidad tan pura que estaba estaba provocando un cortocircuito cerebral. No sabía qué le ocurría. Se esforzó por ordenar su mente. En realidad la respuesta no es sorprendido, no se parecía al hotel.

-Entonces ... ¿no lo es?

-No -hizo una pausa mientras pensaba en quién le gustaría ser. En qué piel se puede medir para contar con un breve momento de libertad absoluta. Era un juego que practicaba mucho de joven, cuando estudiaba en la universidad en Europa, y que había vuelto a locos a sus guardaespaldas.

A Sasuke, príncipe Sasuke Uchiha de Konoha, le encantaba mantener el incógnito siempre que era posible. El anonimato era su bien más escaso y preciado. Le gustaba jugar a una vida que fue su mejor momento para más minutos. Adoraba ser juzgado como otro hombre: por su apariencia, talante y forma de expresarse. Quería probar ese mundo en el que la química tenía más valor que el privilegio.

Daba igual que dos guardaespaldas armados lo esperaran afuera en un coche blindado y otros dos merodearan por los alrededores. Mientras esa mujer siguió desconociendo su identidad, podía simular que era un hombre cualquiera.

-No, no soy un huésped -dijo, sincero.

De repente, Sakura comprendió la verdad y la posibilidad de que haya sido tan obtusa.

-¡Claro! Eres el pintor-decorador -sus labios se curvaron con una amplia sonrisa. -Ha venido a medir los lavabos.

Sasuke estrechó los ojos ante esa indignación suposición, pero no podía culparla por hacerla. Estaba a punto de echarse un reír cuando ella se levantó de la silla; quedó cautivo por su lujurioso y pequeño cuerpo y la calidez de su sonrisa. No recordaba la última vez que alguien había escuchado o tratado como un hombre en vez de un miembro de una de las casas reales más adineradas de Europa.

Cuando iba del club de polo al hangar donde se esperaba su avión privado, había decidido hacer una parada. Aún sudoroso tras una larga cabalgata, tenía significancia por el hotel antes de que el acondicionador para su visita oficial. Pero empecé a pensar que tenía una mano invisible y benévola que tenía un guantazo allí para que una mujer de baja clase social, desconocedora de su identidad, despertara su instinto sexual más básico.

-Cierre dado, intentando cerrar otra oleada de lujuria. -He venido a medir los aseos.

-Bien. Deidara me ha dado instrucciones para que te enseñen todo.

Sasuke sonrió. No hay que lidiar con el inglés esnob que le ponía los nervios de punta. El asunto mejoraba por momentos. -Perfecto -dijo.

Sakura siente que su corazón se saltaba un latido cuando él volvió a recorrerla con la mirada. Recordó la carta que tenía en el bolso y, aun así, supo que ningún hombre había logrado que se sintiera como en ese momento. Ni siquiera Sasori, ¡el hombre al que había creído amar lo suficiente como para casarse con él!

En su mente aleteó la idea de que lo que estaba sintiendo era amor.

 _«Por Dios, Sakura. ¿Es que ha perdido la cabeza? Acabas de conocerlo. No sabes nada de él. Es un desconocido que sabe bien lo atractivo que es Y si tienes que trabajar aquí no puedes derretirte a tus pies cada vez que te lance una de esas curiosas y arrogantes miradas »_ , se recriminó.

-Por favor, sígueme -le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sasuke intentó imaginarse cómo reaccionaría a un pintor-decorador en esa situación. En especial, uno hechizado por la belleza de una mujer tan diminuta. Seguramente flirtearía un poco. Más aún después de cómo ella lo había mirado, igual que una gata hambrienta miraba un plato de comida. Se preguntó si estaría tan deseoso de sexo como él.

-Me encantará hacerlo -murmuró.

Sakura salió del mostrador e, inmediatamente, deseó no haberlo hecho. Estando junto a él se sintió expuesta, demasiado consciente de su altura y de su musculoso cuerpo. Sabía muy poco de hombres, pero hasta ella tenía claro que el aura sexual de ése tenía un nombre: peligro. Y en caso de peligro, lo mejor es poner distancia y mantenerla.

-Vamos solo.

-Tararear. Sí -aceptó él con voz sensual.

Observó el seductor bamboleo de su cuerpo guiando el camino. Era realmente diminuta, como una Venus de bolsillo, y sus curvas conferían un gran atractivo a su trasero. Sabía, por ex novias que asistían a pases de moda internacionales, que la ropa le quedaba mejor a las mujeres como palos, sin pecho o caderas, pero que acababa de comprender que ella era ese tipo de mujer que mejoraba desnuda.

Sakura intentaba andar con normalidad, cosa difícil cuando sentía esa mirada de negra clavada en su espalda. Decidió dejar los aseos para el final porque era embarazoso tener que inclinarse para mostrar la pintura cuarteada por detrás de las cisternas. Se detuvo ante las puertas dobles, las empujó para abrir y entró en una gran sala de techos altos.

-Esta es la sala formal, donde a veces los viajeros toman el café después de cenar, animación. -No se ha utilizado mucho últimamente.

-Ya lo veo -comentó Sasuke, captando de un vistazo el aspecto general de abandono.

Los muebles estaban demasiado gastados para conferir un aspecto _«chic y elegante»_ , y la araña del techo tenía polvo de varios meses. Sakura notó que la miraba y, para su horror, vio una telaraña enorme en la parte inferior de la lámpara.

-Es ... difícil de limpiar incluso con un plumero largo -se disculpó. -Lo haría yo, pero soy un poco pequeño.

-De eso no hay duda -los ojos negros la mirada de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en cada curva. -Y supongo que no eres la encargada de la limpieza, ¿verdad? -preguntó con voz seca.

-Eh, no. Soy ... -lo miré preguntándome si lo que iba a decir fue que perdiera el interés. -Soy camarera del servicio de habitaciones.

 _«_ Servicio de habitaciones _»_ Sasuke estuvo en el punto de gemir en voz alta, porque en su mente se dibujó una cama grande y suave con ella dentro, no haciéndola. Ese voluptuoso cuerpo se hunde entre las sábanas blancas, con él encima. Hacía años que no experimentaba una imagen erótica tan poderosa.

-¿En serio? -murmuró. -Debe de ser un trabajo muy interesante, ¿no?

Sakura, suspicaz, estrechó los ojos. Se preguntó si se estaba riendo de ella; su trabajo, aunque imprescindible, tenía estatus cero. Decidió concederle el beneficio de la duda.

-Bueno, tiene sus momentos -admitió con una sonrisa. -¡No te creaies las cosas que se dejan los huéspedes a veces!

-¿Como que?

-No puedo decirlo -apretó los labios con recato.

-Una camarera leal -murmuró él. Se rió.

-Discreción profesional ella ella. -Al menos es un trabajo que me da mucho tiempo libre.

-Supongo que eso tiene sus ventajas -contestó. Pensó que ella no había hablado con naturalidad si sabido quién era en realidad.

-Sí -abrió la boca para hablar del terreno que rodeaba el hotel, de todos los lugares secretos en los que era posible soñar despierto y el paraíso aromático que había creado en su propio y pequeño jardín, pero cambió de opinión.

 _«Vete antes de quedar como una tonta de nuevo_ . _Un hombre acaba de abandonar, es mejor que no asustes a otro »_ .

-Mira, ya lo perdió bastante tiempo hablando. ¡Será mejor que te dejes con tu trabajo, aunque no hayas visto sacar el metro ni se lleve a cabo una libreta para tomar notas!

Sasuke la escrutó. Lo más sensato sería desvelar su identidad, pero no se sintió en absoluto sensato, sino imprudente y temerario. Y los últimos eventos en su isla habían intensificado esa sensación.

Apretó los labios. Ya ni siquiera era _«su»_ isla. Estaba bajo el dominio de su hermano mayor. En el momento en que se había coronado a Itachi, Sasuke ya lo había sentido como si no hubiera cumplido ningún papel allí.

El año de luto oficial por su padre lo había dejado vacío por dentro; ésa era una de las razones de que estaba allí. Quería dejar tu vida activa por una vida nueva: iba a comprar uno de los clubes de fútbol más famosos del mundo y cumplir su sueño de crear una escuela de adiestramiento.

Contempló el rostro de la rosa, hechizado por su belleza natural. Era tan diminuta, delicada y ligera que tenía la sensación de que podía levantarla con una mano, como un trofeo. Se preguntó si una mujer así pequeña podría acomodarse a un hombre tan grande como él.

Sintió que su temeridad se transmutaba en deseo, sorprendentemente intenso por una larga ausencia de él. Miró sus labios y su tono rosado lo incitó aún más. Labios carnosos como pétalos hinchados por el rocío, que se entreabrían al mirarlo. Labios que pedían un gritos que los besara. Se preguntó si le dejaría hacerlo. Ninguna mujer se ha resistido porque no hay mujer viva capaz de rechazar a un príncipe. Pero nunca había besado a una mujer desde el anonimato.

No sabía si las chicas de campo dejaban que los pintores-decoradores se tomaran en cuenta cuando la lujuria cursaba sus venas. Vio que los ojos de ella oscurecían y su expresión se volvía entre dulce e inquieta. Por lo visto, había posibilidades.

-No -dijo, de repente. -No te vayas.

-¿Disculpa? -Sakura pensó que había oído mal.

-No quiero que te vayas a ningún sitio lo hagas con una sonrisa cómplice. -Y tú no quieres irte.

Durante un segundo, la fantasía de que ella había alimentado desde que lo vio, comenzó a convertirse en realidad. Al ver que iba hacia ella, Sakura se planteó el protestar, pero no pudo; a pesar de que estaba seguro de que iba a besarla y que aceptaba el beso sería inadecuado y poco profesional.

Pero su ego estaba herido por el abandono de Sasori. El futuro que había imaginado ya no era una opción y se sentía vacío e indeseable. Al leer la carta había pensado que ningún hombre volvería a desearla. Pero, de repente, allí estaba él.

-No quieres irte, ¿verdad? -persistió él.

-Yo ... no estoy segura.

-Yo creo que sí, cara. Tan segura como yo -se inclinó hacia delante y rozó sus labios con la boca. Sintió su temblor. -¿Te gusta eso?

-Sí -musitó ella. Sakura supo que estaba perdida cuando él la rodeó con los brazos y profundizó el beso. La sensación de que su vida había estado en suspenso hasta ese momento. La carta de Sasori había hecho que se sintiera vacía, dolida e inválida. Pero todo su miedo, inseguridad y dolor había sido borrado por el poder del asombroso beso de ese hombre.

Sasuke captó su rendición y profundizó aún más. Al sentir la gloriosa respuesta de su propio cuerpo, comenzó a hacer cálculos. Su equipo de seguridad no tardía en llamar. No sabía si deberíamos hacer el tiempo de hacer que se arrodillara ante él y le diera placer con esos increíbles labios. Pensó, con una mezcla de deseo y desagrado, que era una mujer fácil; en ese sentido, admitir tener un doble e injusto baremo de moral. Pero eso no le impidió guiar su mano a la dureza de su entrepierna.

Ocurrieron varias cosas a la vez. Su busca comenzó a funcionar en el bolsillo del vaquero, al tiempo que la rosa apartaba la mano con un gritito de horror. Se oyó el timbre de un teléfono.

Envuelta en una neblina de humillación, con los pechos tensos y sensibles, Sakura dio un paso atrás y miró al hombre con horror, al tiempo que recordaba la curva de su dureza en los dedos.

-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? -exigió temblorosa, AUNQUE en el fondo Sabia Que Deberia Estar haciéndose La Misma PREGUNTA: _«¿Por que habia Permitido Que ESE desconocido se AEE tomāra Libertades Con Ella?»_ .

Sasuke soltó una risa sarcástica al mirar sus senos hinchados, con los pezones claramente dibujados bajo el sobretodo. El deseo frustrado se transformó en desprecio hacia sí mismo. Era increíble que estaba tan necesitado de una mujer como para comportarse igual que un adolescente que nunca había practicado el sexo.

-Yo diría que es obvio -gruñó. -Estaba dándote lo que tu cuerpo pedía a gritos y sigue pidiendo, por lo que veo. Por desgracia, no tengo tiempo de complacerte ahora mismo. Y, a decir verdad, prefiero que mis mujeres se resistan un poco más -endureció la boca con una mezcla de sueño y frustración, luchando contra el deseo de volver a besarla. -¿Nadie te enseñó que lo que se entrega fácilmente se pierde mucho de su atractivo?

Sakura siente que la injusticia de la situación la golpeaba. No la creería si la dijera que nunca se había comportado así con un hombre y, además, ella no tenía por qué cargar con toda la culpa de lo ocurrido. Había sido él quien había empezado, al besarla con tanta destreza que se había derretido en sus brazos como la cera de una vela.

-¿Está de suponer que tú te consideras del todo inocente? -le lanzada, deseando abofetear su arrogante rostro. Pero él debió de percibir su deseo, porque movió la cabeza y sus pupilas se levantó hasta casi ocultar el iris dorado.

-Ni se te ocurra, cara -le advirtió.

La amenaza hizo que ella recuperara el sentido y se avergonzara. No pudo contestar porque, tras una última mirada desde la última, el hombre salió de la sala sin decir una palabra más.

Sakura se quedó parada hasta que oyó el sonido de ruedas sobre la gravilla. Se acercó a la ventana un tiempo de ver dos autos lujosos negros alejarse a toda velocidad. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose de dónde había salido y adónde iban.

Se alisó el pelo con las manos y volvió a la zona de recepción. Allí se encontró con un hombre regordete de mediana edad, que vestía un mono manchado de pintura y tenía una libreta en la mano. Sonrió al verla llegar.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo? -preguntó Sakura, aunque su sexto sentido clamaba su error.

-Eso espero que el hombre con acento irlandés. -Soy el pintor. He venido a medir. ¿Por dónde quiere que empiece?


End file.
